The present invention generally relates to a device for the removal of vapors and condensable products carried by such vapors, for placement above systems for cooking food products in water or oil.
Devices of this general type have for some time been employed, for example, above appliances such as fryers or grills. However, such devices are generally complex in structure and are therefore difficult to clean. As a result, such devices tend to provide unsatisfactory performance in their practical application.